My Pride Is Gone and So Is My Mind
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Tenten sakura ino and hinata are the most unebarisable girls in konoha high now meet the new guys and now they not better summary in side nejiten sasusaku shikaino naruhina
1. The New Guys

My Pride is Gone, So is My Mind 

**B-notes **R-regular _T-thoughts_

**I don't know how this will turn out … SCREW IT! HERE I GO!!!**

**Summary- Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are the hard working, graceful, athletic, most un-klutzy girls at Konoha high school… (Insert Mr. ice cube, Mr. emo, Mr. lazy-ass+ Mr. knuckle-head) and now there not! - NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina-nicknames are in order of parings **

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

Every day Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata go through the same routine

Class 1-get presents from annoying fanboys (math)

2-4- get stared at by fanboys (history, science, and reading)

5-be groped in the lunch line by fanboys

6-stared at by fanboys (study hall)

7-be chased by fanboys (gym)

8-relax and ignore bitchyness (girls only sport time)

.…Almost… not today. Today the new kids arrived; they were kicked out of their last school or at least that's what they heard. The girls were just sitting minding their own business sitting at their desks all a group of four. The class was completely oblivious to the scene down front obviously no one cared because no one paid attention to the teacher. When Tenten began to become uninterested in Ino's conversation with sakura. She looked at a site she thought she would never see. She quickly got the attention of her 3 best friends and pointed to the front of the room. Obviously no one cared because no one paid attention to the teacher

There they are 4 of the hottest people that the world ever laid eyes on the girls only managed to say

" oh…my…god**" **they all stated all practically in hotness induced comas

* * *

With the guys- 

"Well" starter the first "looks like we have been spotted" this boy had long brown hair an crystal silver eyes "I got dibs on bun-head, what about you Sasuke?"

"I want pinky," said the one known as Sasuke, he had oxyn eyes and hair to match his pale skin perfectly "You Naruto?"

"Hmm… the shy one is cute. That leaves the blond to Shikamaru." Naruto had yellow blond hair and amazingly blue eyes that suit the whiskers on his cheeks (no Neji and Hinata aren't related)

"Not a problem with me " he stated Shikamaru he had brown hair in a pine apple look-a-like pony tail with oxyn eyes "good pick with the brunette Neji, she has a nice figure."

"I have good tasted," said the one now know as Neji they all smirked and when to sit as close as possible to the girl they picked (wow real sensitive huh)

* * *

"Oh man, look at how HOT they are" squealed Ino

"I know, look it that one" sail a drooling sakura as she pointed to Sasuke

"Guys a-aren't we getting a-a little carried away we just m-met them?" questioned a shy Hinata

"Hinata is right, except we haven't even _talked_ to them…I think we should take it slow with them, they look like play boys." Sighed Tenten as she thought about it more

"I guess," said Sakura and Ino in unison they whispered a moment "one week to see if they like us for us, ok?"

"Fine one week, this is gonna be fun." sighed Tenten

* * *

When the guys arrived near our favorite girls they scared away several fanboys and sat right next to them and put there plans into action

Step1- get namesNeji quietly past a note to Tenten-it read

N- hey I'm Neji Hyuga. Wats your name? 

She smirked _time to see if he really wants to know _**? - Hey, y do u need 2 no** She dotted the question marks with a hearts

He smirked _she wants to play hardball huh?_**N-because ****you want me**** to no.**

_He caught on fast _thought Tenten _I like that_ …

* * *

**That's chappy number 1 please review AND I APOLLOGEIS IF IT SUCKS!!!**


	2. Wow That Was Kinda Cold

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto -if I did there would be more Neji Tenten stuff**

* * *

Sasuke looked at Neji and saw him smirk "crap, I can't let him get the girl first." he said to himself "time to bring my A game"

As sasuke sat down sakura stiffened in her seat, but then shook it off. She glanced up from her work to look at some thing that caught her eye. As she looked she blushed at what see saw: sasuke had put a pink rose just a bit darker than her hair on the front of her desk, there was a note that said- _**I'm sasuke Uchiha. You are?… Well other than beautiful.**_She sighed dreamily and whispered "Sakura Haruno" he just smirked

"_This is gonna hit her hard" _thought sasuke

She continued to read**- **_**P.s. hey sorry to get your hopes up but the rose is fake.**_

WHAP she hit her head on the table 

"_I didn't think she would take it__** that **__hard" _thought Sasuke as he sweat dropped, he also continued to stair at her waiting for her to move… she didn't

"…Sakura …sakura you ok?" sasuke asked and touched her shoulder lightly then again a little harder she didn't move. He thought she was moving and smirked hotly.

THUD-he turned a little in his seat

"...HOLY CRAP, **sakura she …she's un…unconscious**" he breathed deeply trying to calm down and figure out what happed "_I think she must have hit her head really really hard!!"_ he picked her up bridle-style and ran out the room

"What was that? " asked the teacher, he had grey hair but oddly he looked to be very young for a teacher, he shrugged and returned to reading a small curious orange book, curiosity turned to fact when he let out a perverted giggle

"**Shit, **I'm new I don't know were the nurse _is__!" _he yelled as he ran suddenly he felt movement in his arms

"Uhh…sasuke is that you…WHAT THE HELL!!" she practically jumped out of his arms once she was fully countious

He grabbed her by the shoulders imedently "don't EVER do that again, there are few things in this world that can make me lose my cool AND YOU JUST INVENTED ANOTHER!!!" he started to pull her a long

"Were are YOU going?" she asked a little Poed

"THE NURSE… you ARE NOT fainting AGAIN!" yelled sasuke "**I don't care how long it takes to find her!!!"**

"O…kaayyy…well back to slacking all of you." Sighed Kakashi when there conversation died out

* * *

**Neji & Tenten**

"Alright enough with the notes, why do you need to know my name?" inquired Tenten

"Because" said Neji getting very close to her ear "I think your beautiful…sexy…and completely …head over heels…for me" smirked Neji as he leaned back in his chair, Tenten just stared at him blankly for a moment

"…You can't be serious." gaped Tenten "UGH. I knew it from the start your an arrogant…"

"Right" smirked Neji

"…Conceded…"

"Uh huh"

"…Cocky…"

"Obviously"

"…Dumb ass that is a 50 on a scale of 1-10!" Tenten blushed after she realized what she said "uhh… I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did," said a rather amused Neji

"No I didn't "

"Yes you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yep, you did, and now you're looking for an excuse to kiss me"

"A-AM NOT! WERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?" said Tenten in a sort of unsure voice

"I could give you the opportunity if you ask." Tempted Neji as he smirked and ignored her

"Your infuriating… and I don't have to get permission from anyone " she said, as he leaned in centimeters away from her lips. She started to pull back when Neji gently touched her chin and ran his thumb along her jaw line.

"Well …you might not want it but I do" she could feel his hot lips in a smirk her neck

Every thing seemed to stop the moment she felt his lips in a different spot, she let out a soft moan but stopped "_what am I doing... he doesn't even know my name…"_

Tenten slowly pushed him off and look him dead in the eyes "your in it to use me, I'm not gonna let that happen, your nothing more than a fanboy with better come-ons" and with that she walked away but stopped at the door "…your original question's answer …is Tenten, but I don't think you care now do you…"

* * *

I really hope that didn't suck to badly T-T 

**Special thanks to**

**Kunnochi Huuyga Tenten 1****st**** reviver **

**WeaponsMisstress 2****nd**** reviver**

**SirenityWeapons 3****rd**** reviver**

**Why is the RUM always gone 4****th**** reviver**

**Randi dog 5****th**** reviver**


	3. Poor Pathetic Boy

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for not updating but thanks guys for your support.**

**It's just been a little crazy; my friend was hurt at the Boy Scout camp tornado here in Iowa.** **Both of his shoulders were broken and 2 ribs were broken 2. He also had a 10 in. gash on his head.**

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto I wish I owned Neji though

* * *

"Well, that was cold," laughed Naruto

"Shut it. I don't see you making any progress" snapped Neji

Naruto held up his hand showing eight phone numbers

"You've got to be kidding…" gaped Neji

"I like this school" was Naruto's only reply

* * *

**With Hinata-**

By this time Hinata was in a blind panic about this new boy and all his new "friends"

_Oh no! I really liked him to. He's got seven- nope now its eight-EIGHT other girls after him there's no way I can-_

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" boomed the blonde's voice

"EP!" she just at least a foot in the air

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya," he grinned

"O-oh, um it's o-ok" she was at a total loss for words; that sentence was all she had!

"So what's your name?" the boy asked

"U-um…" _uh oh what's my name?! What's my fricken name?!_

A folded piece of paper was passed to her. It was her homework for the next class… it had her name on it! She looked at Ino who just giggled and gave her two thumbs up

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga,"

"Oh that's pretty, it means sunflower right?"

"Y-yes," wow he's so sweet

"We can't all be so lucky; my name is a type of fish cake," he laughed again but this time Hinata joined him "Hey I think you're beautiful, would you like to go out some time?"

"u-um I-I'd u-um s-s-s-u-um a-a-and" _YES YES I WOULD! OF CORES! TAKE ME I'M YOURS!!_

"What? Oh I'll give you some time to think about it 'K?

She nodded

"Bye"

She waved**………….**

She fainted

* * *

**What Neji is Thinking! -**

_I am so pathetic right now…_

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Neji-**

Shikamaru casually walked over to Neji

"I can't even look at you right now…" smirked Shikamaru

"Oh shut up deer boy. I'm gonna go look for her" and with that Neji was off to find his pride that was single handedly ripped to shreds by Tenten

* * *

**With Ino-**

_Sassy is with the emo guy, Tennie is pissed at the long hiared guy, and Hina is- scratch that- was stuttering to high hell about the loud guy, and I am board… greeeat _(A/N she's not very inventive on the whole nick-name thing)

"Troublesome,"

Ino turned around to look at who ever said that, to her surprise it was the boy she had her eye on earlier _oh thank god its the pineapple haired guy! (A/N see?)_ "that I am; you catch on quick don't 'cha?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Ino Yamanaka, and your self?"

"Shikamaru Nara," he moved a little closer to Ino in his chair "So tell me about your self"

"Ok, well I like pink and purple and yellow not grey, I like all the color except grey; that's why I say Kakashi should dye his hair. I like Pockey and sushi and Cheese Its and Doritos and-"

"Ok. I'll just guess on the rest," interupted Shikamaru "You talk a lot"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" seethed Ino

_riiiiing_

"saved by the bell…" insert sweat drop

* * *

**hi guys i'll update more often now!**

**thanks for the support!**


	4. Beware of The Fan People!

**Hey I'm back after my long time away… I didn't go anywhere I just had writers block. But it's good to be home!... I missed you

* * *

**

**Recap-**

"Saved by the bell" insert sweat drop

**End Recap-**

**Neji's POV-**

The bell rang a few minutes after I went to look for that Tenten girl. If I sleep with her than I get my dignity back… and I get laid that's usually fun.

"Hey look at that guy!"

"I know he's gorgeous!"

"I want his child!"

Ok I flinched at that one.

The girls ran up to me there must have been 40 of them! They were everywhere!

"Ladies! Ladies!! LADIES FOCUS!" that got there attention, hehe suck on this Naruto "My name is Neji; let's make a nice orderly line and—"

"**NEJI!"** they screamed in unison

"Uh-oh" I took off down the hall… this felt like home already, I like it "OW, did you just BITE ME?!" never mind

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru as I came speeding past the class room I was previously in

"Uchiha? Nara? Uzu—"

"Look they're beautiful too!"

"I like the blond one!"

"Damn it…" I don't like this school it's weird girls dis me and Naruto's just as popular as I am

"Let's get them too!!"

"We have a problem…" informed Uchiha

"No shit Sherlock!" I retorted and earned a glare but I glared back

"ATTACK!" screamed the littlest fan girl

"Run for it!!" yelled Naruto

So there we were running and glaring; there was this loud crash and people screaming things like:

"Got off you bastard!"

"Cha! Take that!"

"P-please reframe from touching m-me…"

"Eat cold metal, Scum!"

That's the last thing I remember before lots and lots of pain

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

"Eat cold metal, Scum!" I threw a kunai at a fan boy they were acting up today for some reason

"Marry me!"

"BE MY VALENTINE!"

"Oh come on it's August not February!" man these guys were creepy

"I want you, Neji!"

"What the?"

"Oh Sasuke, your so sexy!"

"HUH?"

"Shika-kun, hold me!"

"That bitch!"

"Naruto… LOVE ME!"

"N-Naruto?"

**CRASH**

People were everywhere! Fan boys and girls collided with the new guys and us trapped in between them.

"Now we have them!"

"Good work people!"

"Cupcakes for every one!"

"Great now frosting is gonna get all over…" said Hinata before all of us, the boys too, were knocked out and take prisoner by the fan people

* * *

**Ok I need Reviews Poeple! Please Please Please Review!**


End file.
